


Caden and Caleb: Blame the Blood, Oh for the Love of Curly Fries!

by dereknstiles



Series: Caden and Caleb [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dereknstiles/pseuds/dereknstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hates curly fries more than any supernatural monster they fought. Reason: Stiles and his cliched pregnancy cravings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caden and Caleb: Blame the Blood, Oh for the Love of Curly Fries!

  

**Caden and Caleb**

_Blame the Blood, Oh for the Love of Curly Fries!_

 

 

  

Seriously, if Derek could, he _would_ sell his fortune, a freaking arm or even his mighty Alpha status if it meant he could get the recipe to make those goddamn curly fries in return! He loved his husband, he really did, more than anything the the whole wide world. He loved that he married him and he loved that he was finally having a family with the love of his life. But he in hell, didn’t love the fact that his husband craved for all the stupid things in the world at ass o’clock at midnight.

When Stiles first introduced him to the _‘Best things that ever happened to the human race’_ (Curly Fries) he’d admit that they indeed, were quite delectable and it wasn’t some random rambling his mate usually did in his always ADHD induced state. But after he’d put the bun in the oven, he was pretty sure those fucking curly fries were his mortal enemies. And he couldn’t deny his love the greasy (demonic) goodness when he flashed those absolutely innocent, teary golden-amber eyes. So Derek would get up atleast three days a week, groaning in the middle of the night, to get those damn things for his mate.

 

So who was he supposed to blame as he waited outside one of their local food joints that thankfully sold those things 24x7? HIMSELF, that’s right. He’d heard the cliché, _“This is your fault Hale, had you kept it in your pants, you wouldn’t even be in this situation to begin with.”_ And if Derek was being honest and **brave** , he’d remind Stiles that **_they_** wanted to start a family together and it wasn’t some accidental occurrence. But ofcourse he valued his life and the death of an Alpha werewolf by his 147 pounds (Not anymore) of pale skin and fragile bones pregnant mate wouldn’t look very good on the headlines.

 

\------

 

“Dereeeekk! What’s taking so long!??” Stiles whined from the passenger seat as he rubbed his tummy.

“I’m coming! The fries don’t cook themselves you know!” Derek replied with an eye roll and irritation in his voice.

“What was that?” Stiles barked, eyes narrowing and lips thinning.

“Nothing honey, two more minutes. Do you want anything else?” Derek gulped as he asked with a sunny smile. Stiles’ didn’t lose his narrowed eyes but shook his head a no.

“Damn pregnancy, damn my life and those stupid fucking curly fries that made it miserable in the first place!” he muttered under his breath. He was sure the pregnancy thing was making his ego deflate and his status as an Alpha a public joke. Not that the public knew about it, but… gah!

“That’ll be 2$ sir” the lady behind the counter smiled suggestively and Derek didn’t recognise her. The girl was obviously new; otherwise she’d know he was married with a pregnant spouse, because that was how many times people in that place were visited by them at 3 am.

“DEREK!” Stiles yelled and this time he was sure for different reasons as he dished out the money from his wallet and literally ran towards the car, not looking back. “Here you go baby” he said softly and when he looked at his husband he was busily glaring at the chick behind the counter.

“I hate her!” he spat, grabbing the bag from Derek as he began munching the rich goodies. Derek raised one of his precious eyebrows, “You don’t even know her” he pointed out and Stiles turned his glare at him.

“I know her enough to want to kill her for flirting with you” Stiles deadpanned but it sounded quite menacing and Derek raised his other eyebrow too this time.

“No she wasn’t.” Lie.

“Yes she was! Start the car before I really turn my words into actions!” Stiles warned and Derek did as he was told, having had enough adventure for a day.

 

\------

 

They drove in silence for some time when Stiles sighed and looked at Derek. He pouted when he thought of how he was responsible for making him look so worn out and tired.

“I’m sorry” he mumbled, stabbing at the fries with his fingers. Derek instantly smiled and grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles. “It’s ok sweetheart” he said, intertwining their fingers.

“I swear it’s the boys, they’re gonna be born with your temper!” Stiles said with wide eyes as he lovingly stroked his belly. They came to know they were having twin boys two weeks prior to the day they were at and they were ecstatic. They did fight many glorious battles about what to name their kids but that’s another story. The final answer however was Caden Matthew and Caleb Andrew with Hale as their last name because Stiles became a Hale after their wedding. Well Stilinski-Hale to be precise.

“My temper? Remind me to roam around with a camcorder next time we go out to get your curly fries” Derek smirked, easily avoiding using curse words because, yeah.

Stiles huffed and sat back with a pout on his face.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. I was a ray of sunshine before all of this! I’m cranky because your sons are making me cranky! Caden, Caleb, stop making dada cranky!” Stiles complained, gently poking at his baby bump.

Derek rolled his eyes and supressed his chuckle. “Caden, Caleb, you are so not getting any curly fries when you’re big enough to eat em” Derek said, shaking his head exasperatedly and Stiles snorted.

“Like that’ll work. It runs in the blood Derek, the love for curly fries. It’s a Stilinski trait and since they’re half Stilinski, they’ll love em whatsoever.” He asserted, smiling smugly and Derek looked a little distressed about his kids having Stilinski traits. Exactly how many hyperactive kids was he gonna be taking care of?

“Well they’ll also be half Hale, so there are chances they’ll not like them?” Derek uttered, unthinking of the storm that was about to befall him.

“You don’t like curly fries?!” Stiles exclaimed, mouth agape as he glared at his husband. Derek chanced a look at him and let out a squeak. Seriously, he’s a goddamn Alpha for fuck’s sake!

“No no, ofcourse I do, I love em, they’re so yum!” Derek said, sighing in relief when he saw Stiles’ glare form into a grin. Phew, crisis averted! He was also internally sobbing in disbelief after the usage of the word ‘yum’. What was he 2?

“Aww look at you, already building your baby vocabulary,” Stiles cooed, pinching his cheek fondly and trying his best to give it a smooch. Derek was somewhat pacified by that understanding. Yeah, he was just learning all sorts of fun words and names so he could coo and baby talk to his sons in the future. Manly manhood restored, Gods not that crazy anymore.

“Yeah, ofcourse” he said stupidly and silently thanked volatile mood swings.

 

\------

 

He parked the Camaro in their garage and walked Stiles towards their nice home with a white picket fence. They locked their house and shrugged off their jackets, their pyjamas underneath as they hit the bed. Stiles snuggled into Derek for warmth while Derek pulled him close, placing one of his huge palms on the adorable bump.

“Der” Stiles whispered, kissing his husband’s neck.

“Hmm?” Derek hummed; bending forward and returning the favour with a loving nuzzle to the neck.

“I know you’re very tired, but can we just go for like a minute and take a peek at the nursery?” he asked, with hopeful big brown eyes and Derek sighed staring at him for a second. He gave out a huge smile, oh how could he ever deny those beautiful eyes anything?

“Yeah, let’s go” he said, getting out of bed and helping Stiles gently. They walked towards the nursery and opened the door. An instant grin spread across Stiles’ face causing Derek to wrap his arms around his stomach and kiss his cheek.

 

\------

 

The nursery walls were painted a warm orange with sunny yellow diagonal stripes on them. There was already a shelf full of toys, half of them wolf related. Baby clothes, blankets, bibs, mittens, pacifiers, teething rings, beanies, socks etc. were all placed in their rightful place in the cute little nursery. There was a huge crib right in the middle of the room made for twins. There was also a pack and play, courtesy Scott on one end with little car seats and high chairs on the other end, bought by them. The changing table was next to the door and an attached bathroom next to it which was filled with all baby toiletries. The ceiling was what they both loved the most. It was stuck with those neon glowing stars and a full moon right at the left hand corner. It was so close to what they were, their hearts.

“Beautiful” Stiles murmured, leaning into Derek and looking at the room affectionately. Derek looked at Stiles and smiled, “Beautiful” he agreed, and his husband grinned, inching his head up as their lips met in a long, passionate kiss.

“I love you” Stiles said, turning around and circling his arms around Derek’s shoulders.

“I love you” Derek replied, kissing him again, sweetly.

“And I was also thinking we should put a curly fries life sized poster on that wall, what do ya think?” Stiles said, very seriously all of a sudden and Derek was startled by the change in the romantic atmosphere they created.

“Umm yeah, sure…” he agreed, feeling very very, extremely silly as he nodded his head confusedly.

“Yeah? I know right, it’ll look good. Will help in developing some of those Stilinski genes,” Stiles said, pleased with his brilliant idea and Derek swallowed his cry and groans.

“Totally”

“Aww” Stiles cooed, kissing his cheek loudly as he dragged him back to their bedroom, telling him all about the curly fry’s related brainstorms he was having and Derek scratched the previous sentence he made in his mind.

Screw volatile mood swings. More importantly screw damn fucking curly fries!

 

 

 ----------

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS. Any resemblance to other works is purely coincidence.
> 
> Hey people, this is the third instalment of the twins series. The twins are yet to be born. This is pre Caden and Caleb stuff :D
> 
> Hope you guys like it :D


End file.
